This invention is directed to the identification and replacement of specialty batteries that are generally referred to as button or coin cell batteries. Such specialty batteries are commonly utilized in watches as well as numerous other small devices including but not limited to timers and thermometers. When such batteries fail, it is desirable to have a means to identify the model or battery number to enable the purchase of a replacement battery at a retail store and self-install the battery as opposed to having a replacement battery installed by a to specialist or clerk at a watch store or other retail business establishment. Such do-it-yourself approach is not always possible as the identifying engraving or other stamping on the battery is difficult to read, varies between manufacturers and also because retail store packaging often hinders comparison.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to place the failed battery in a device that automatically identifies such battery by manufacturer and/or battery number to facilitate the purchase of a replacement battery. Thus, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive, relatively simple device that sorts the failed battery and automatically displays the appropriate replacement battery number without need for further consumer input.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device for sorting and identifying a dead or defective specialty battery for replacement purposes that utilizes the unique diameter and thickness characteristics of such battery.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a device for identifying a particular type of a coin-like object such as a specialty battery by progressively measuring first the diameter of such object and second the thickness of such object, such device comprising a frame in turn comprised of a front panel and a rear panel, said rear panel including a generally planar wall having a front surface in turn having upstanding transversely spaced vertically disposed sidewalls which define at least one vertically oriented channel having an open slot at the top thereof and a closed bottom at varying vertical positions, said front panel including a generally planar wall having a front surface and a rear surface in turn provided with at least one pair of laterally spaced rearwardly extending vertically oriented ridges in turn adapted to extend into said rear panel channel when said panels are oriented in nested operational relationship with each other, said ridges including a plurality of vertically spaced ledges which extend into said channel to which the ridges are associated with and having a greater extent at the bottom of the channel than at the top thereof so as to create zones of progressively diminished thickness as the object travels to down the channel from the top to the bottom thereof until such object is held from further travel by the channel bottom formed by the interaction between the channel front surface and the rear surface of said ridges associated with said channel.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.